USP Match
The USP Match, also known as the 9mm Pistol, is a semi-automatic handgun and the first firearm Gordon Freeman acquires in Half-Life 2. Overview *The USP Match appears to be the Combine's standard sidearm, and is often carried by Civil Protection officers. *The USP Match is a reliable and accurate weapon and has a large magazine. One of the weapon's most prominent features is a large muzzle compensator that reduces muzzle climb. *The player first acquires the USP Match in the chapter Route Kanal, after defeating the Metrocops beating a Citizen in a maintenance tunnel near the City 17 Trainstation. In Episode One, it is found in the City 17 Underground. In Episode Two, it is found early on while trekking through the Victory Mine. Tactics *The USP Match is not particularly effective against multiple targets, and better when facing off against one or two targets at a time. When engaged in a firefight using the USP Match, aiming at the target's head is advised. Aiming for the body is not very effective, especially not if the target is wearing body armor, and it can take up to seven shots at medium range to score a kill. On the other hand, it normally takes only two headshots to kill. *The USP Match's recoil makes it difficult to quickly fire the gun while retaining any accuracy past short range. Instead, one shot should be fired at a time to hit enemies at medium to long range. *The USP Match is significantly more accurate than the SMG and does a little more damage, making it convenient as a backup weapon if the other weapons are running low on ammo. *Ammunition is plentiful in the early chapters while battling Metrocops in the Canals, but it becomes slightly harder to come by in later chapters, where it is usually only found in some supply crates and abandoned outposts. *Both Metrocops and Overwatch Soldiers can be killed by a single shot if they are unaware of the player's presence, even in Hard mode.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPpn_xs-GKs&fmt=18 A 'stealth kill' with the pistol in Half-Life 2] on YouTube *Although the USP Match lacks considerable stopping power, it has a high rate of fire (as fast as the trigger can be pulled) and a sizable 18-round magazine. It is a useful all-rounder and is particularly effective against weak or slow enemies, such as Metrocops, Headcrabs, Barnacles, Zombies and Scanners. *The USP Match is one of only two ranged weapons that can be used underwater, the other being the crossbow. *Holding down both the alternate fire button and the primary fire button allows the player to "charge up" the gun and fire a more powerful shot at the expense of several bullets. However, this has been removed in Episode One. Behind the scenes *The Combine Assassin was to use dual USP Matches,Playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta as they are the successors of the Black Ops and the Glock 17, respectively. *In the playable ''Half-Life 2'' Beta, the USP Match has a larger texture and ejects spent cartridge casings. *The Beta USP Match uses some sounds now used by the MP7; its reloading sound, and its firing sound when fired by an NPC. *Textures for an earlier USP Match model can be found in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta files. Trivia *When the USP Match is reloaded, the slide does not appear to need any manual operation. *When the USP Match is fired by the player, no spent cartridge casings are ejected, while it does when fired by an NPC. Gallery Pre-release File:V pistolclip.png|Texture for an earlier USP Match model - the magazine. File:V pistolgrip2.png|Early texture for the grip (H&K's name can be seen on it). File:V pistolhammer.png|Early texture for the hammer. File:V pistolslide.png|Early texture for the slide. File:V pistolweight.png|Early texture for the weight in front of the barrel. File:Pistol beta.jpg|Viewmodel. File:Combine Assassin.jpg|Combine Assassin with dual USP Matchs. File:E3 Hydra tunnels.jpg|Gordon watches the Hydra impaling an Overwatch Soldier while holding his USP Match. File:Zombies Ravenholm cover.jpg|Early Zombies in the early Ravenholm, with the USP Match in use by the player. Retail File:Usp match hud icon.svg|HUD icon, a vector glyph used in-game through the font "HalfLife2.ttf". File:USP Match.jpg|Worldmodel. File:USP view.jpg|Viewmodel. File:USP ammo.jpg|Ammo box model. File:Ammocrate pistol.jpg|Ammo crate model. File:Police brutality.jpg|The first USP Match of the game, held by the left Metrocop. File:D1 trainstation 060004.jpg|Metrocops shooting at Gordon Freeman at the back of the City 17 Trainstation. File:D1 trainstation 060005.jpg|Ditto. Notes and references List of appearances *''Half-Life 2 '' *''Half-Life 2: Deathmatch'' *''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Category:Combine Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Heckler & Koch weapons